


Monster

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Slight fluff, kane isn't a monster, mentions of The Shield, reader in the shield, slight bullying, starting a relationship, strong reader, technically intergender, the Authority - Freeform, understanding reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Nobody would believe you if you told them what he was truly like, to them he would always be just a monster





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I had a weird dream yesterday, I usually don't have them but kane made his way into the end and it left me with a weird sweet fluffy feeling so this is inspired by those weird events

Copper, the taste filled your mouth as your knees connected with the ground. You watched him circle, the beast as Paul cheered him on. You could hear the crowd cheering for you, it made you sneer when he pulled your hair harshly to look up at his smirking face 

Wanting to take that smirk away, you spat, scarlet mixed fluid landing on his cheek. You force a weak laugh at the look on his face, make yourself smile, this is going to hurt 

Hurt it does, you hear the sound reverberate through you as you hit the hard mat. He doesn't cover you enjoying this far to much to let it end, you roll over far to determined to just give up. He seems amused by your will and reaches out for your hair again but before he can reach you, familiar music hits 

It's eerie, yet no one except for the commentators seem surprised as brock pulls you back by your hair again. "Your monster trying to play hero is he" he laughs in your ear and you can see the rage in Kane's eyes as he makes his way down to the ring at nearly a run. Your head is slammed into the mat just as kane reaches the apron 

Blinking your eyes against disorientation you can feel the fight going on behind you, the vibrations running through your body, you can hear Paul's useless yells cause that's what they are useless 

Kane was out here fighting for a purpose, they hadn't seen what you had in his eyes hidden beneath the mask but the man was out here fighting for you 

It was no secret kane held affection for you, the big red machine had actively been making it known for months now, ever since your last faction fell apart. You had doubted Kane's seriousness and intentions but only a few weeks ago did he show his true commitment. When he defected from the authority by ending a two on one handicap match, you against kane and former shield mate seth by putting seth through two choke slams and allowing you to walk away with the pin fall win, he proved his seriousness

He also unknowingly painted an even bigger target on your back as you became a key target for anyone seeking kane related vengeance. The authority was one such group who had come knocking after your win against randy last week 

Hunter had announced that you could thank kane for the match against brock you were booked for, seth had followed this up with crude remarks and insults to kane. The monster didn't take well to the announcement of the match or the remarks making this known via an on screen promo but he had agreed with some of seths taunts 

You could still remember the sad sunken expression he wore as he said "your right she may never love a monster like me but that doesn't stop me from loving her" seth had scoffed at the word love but you weren't paying attention to that. His expression told that he really believed those words, believed he was unlovable 

Kane had approached you before the match but not with more apologies, instead he had tried to convince you not to go out and fight

You hadn't realised it was caught on tape when you laid a gentle hand on his cheek, he leaned into the action as if he'd never known a gentle touch, perhaps he hadn't. "I must, I've never run from anything in my life before and I'm not going to start now" you weren't sure of the look in his eyes, something akin to pride

It made you impulsive however, his care and without thinking you leant up to press a soft kiss where your hand had just caressed. "Thank you" you whisper softly before slipping past the frozen man and heading to the gorilla for your match. They had played it right before the bell rang trying to get into your head and maybe your heart 

You used the ropes to pull yourself up, the screen overhead showing the two facing off. Kane was standing in front of you, a wall of protection while brock sneered such horrible things at him 

He chanced a glance back at you when you unwillingly whimpered, leg almost going out from under you. "Watch out" kane almost paid for his mistake as brock striked

You weren't quite sure how but your good foot connected with brocks face just as kane lifted you, or perhaps caught you. He dropped you into the pin immediately as a horrified Paul watched on, with the ding of the bell you had beaten the beast 

Kane watched as the ref raised your hand, he had gone for it but hesitated as if he thought you wouldn't want him touching you. When he took a step away as if to leave you made up your mind and moved to block his path. Words weren't going to be enough but that was fine as you met his confused expression, you could do at least this much for the masked man, your heart told you with a beat, even more

It wasn't as graceful a leap as you would of liked but your leg was still giving you a little trouble. However your point was made as you willing jumped into the arms of a man that others had deemed a monster 

His look was innocent and surprised as he stared at you, hands easily but not intrusively supporting you against him. Leaning in you kissed him, slow and sweet, hands cupping his face and around his neck as he pulled you even closer returning the affection while proving them all wrong 

Slowly you pull back ignoring the reactions as you look into his eyes smiling brightly. The reaction is one he clearly doesn't expect but he smiles back at you, a smile that would send most running only makes your arms grip tighter to him. You can hear the commentators mutter something about finally winning you over but you couldn't care, right now all you could focus on was your beating heart and Kane's gentle eyes 

It takes a while but he breaks the look and you swear he's blushing under the mask. It's as natural as that kick had been when he adjusts your position to a bridal carry rather then the front and your grateful as it releases the tension on your leg 

He seems to have noticed that and you press another soft kiss to his lips as he carries you from the ring, backstage to get your leg checked. The soft smile he wore and the beating of your heart made you wonder, perhaps this was the start of a 'beauty and the beast' relationship. If it was you decided that you definitely wanted that happy ending with him, monster or not


End file.
